Percy Jackson Goode High : Percy's Best Moments
by MarylandAngels
Summary: Percy Jackson is back in school and his friends are bugging him asking why he went around the world. One day a package pops in on Percy during class, now everyone knows hes not who he said he was. Percy and his other half-blood friends have to read it with them! Help Percy get through this! This is after Giant War. HoH included. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 2 story to don't judge me! Hope you like it.

* * *

Percy's friends at Goode high, were worried about him because he was missing for 8th grade.(his friends where Cole, Kayla, and Kori) His friends where very surprised when they found him talking to another friend, Helena, he made in 7th grade.

He looked up and waved to them, they went over to him and they talked about things like "Where were you for 8th" or "What did it look like". He said it was beautiful and said he was traveled around the world, they believed some parts of it but his expression said other wise. Some one (a girl) was sneaking up on him.

"Percy?" Kori said

"Yes" He answered But it was to late the person jumped and hugged him. He jumped!

"Hey seaweed brain" the person said Percy startled to relax

"Hey Wise girl" He turned around and smiled at the girl (Annabeth). She smiled back.

"What are you doing here I thought you where going to school in San Francisco." Percy asked

"No, I decided to come back, also because I can train while I'm here and I get to see you" she smiled

"Wait... who are you?" Cole asked

"This is Annabeth my girlfriend, Annabeth these are my friends Cole, Kayla, Kori, and Helena."

"Hi, everyone" Annabeth said with a smirk Everyone's jaw dropped (except for Annabeth and Percy who was still smiling at Annabeth) she was so prittey. They had questions but didn't bother to ask because they where so stunned.

" Percy?"

"Yea"

"Do you know that the others are here too?"

"What do you mean the others?" Percy asked confused

"Oh the others from the he Argo II except Nico" Annabeth said With a hint of laughter

"Oh sorry I sorta don't wanna think of that adventure"

"Why"

"What are you guys talking about ma don't know about this" Kayla said glaring at Percy

"Sorry sorry" Percy said rising his hands up n surrender " its just me and 7 other friends went sailing around the world not very important"

They just glared at him, except Annabeth

"Then why are you sayin you don't want to remember it"

"I don't like Tartarus" he grumbled so only Annabeth could hear. She smiled sadly

"what was that?" Helena asked

"Nothing just said it was boring" Again they felt like Percy was holding out on something After a few minutes of silence Annabeth said "Hey anyone wanna see the others?"

"YES" Percy said very happy Then is friends agreed and they looked around for his friends.

* * *

**Please review**

**Tell me what I can do to make his story amazing XD**


	2. Everyone meets

**The story will start soon don't worry**.

* * *

They searchd for a bit then came across a group. Percy reconized one person then as they got closer he knew evryone in the group. WHen they where about 30 yards away Percy smiled at Annabeth and then yelled "Hey Jason"

Jason turned around and smiled as they saw Percy and Annabeth approach.

"What brngs you to my school" Percy asked the group

They all shrugged

"Who are all you people" Kori cried

"These are the ther people I went sailing with. Kori, Helena, Kayla, and Cole, meet Frank, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Hazel." They exchanged greetings and started to talk.

Cole asked Jason "How do you guys know each other?"

"Well... me and Percy swaped camps and made new friends there, and now we all know each other" Jason said in a cheerful voice.

"Camp?"

Jason cursed under his breath. "Yea the are summer camps and we all go to them" He said smiling

Cole was thinkng there all hiding something

Percy thought since they don't have school (it was the day before school) "Hey anyone wanna see Sally?"

"Yes" was chorsed all around the group

"Lets go my apartment is only a few blocks away!"

They all followed Percy to his mom's apartment. Pery knocked on the door and Sally answered and huged him.

"Is everything ok?" Sally asked

"Amazing, and I brought my friends with me to meet you"

then she saw Annabeth behind him and smiled at her

"Nice seeing you Annabeth, oh you guys can come in"

She backed away from the door to let them in. Percy went to his mom and whispered to her "Four o fthem are normal so please dont start talking about the mist, monsters and half-bloods." SHe nodded and smiled.

"you guys can sit down and talk while I fech some food" she said in a very sweet voice They sat down and Helena asked Percy "Wheres your father?" Everyone winced but Helena, Kori, Cole, and Kayla

" My father died at sea but I have a step-father, his name is Paul"

Almost everyones eyes widen

"Is your step-father the teacher in our school?" Cole said nervecely Percy nodded

" the funny thing is he knows all about me" again almost everyones eyes widened

"he does?" asked Jason

"Yes" said Percy confused

"didn't already tell you he did"

"maybe I forgot if you told us or not"

"What does he know?" Kori asked

"That I have powers" he joked

Annabeth groaned "Percy"

"you do!?" Kori asked blinkng out of surprised

"No" Percy laughed

"theres no such thing of have powers" still laughing Every half-blood (evryone but Helena, Kayla, Cole, and Kori) sighed in relief

"Percy you crazy." Annabeth shook her head

"I know" he said still smiling They just talked for a bit eating cookies that Sally brought out. then Percy led them back to the shool yard then went to help Paul with the school and his friends went back home. Maybe.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it **

**the next chapter is when the normal people get the book so** dont** worry **

**please review and show some Suport please XD**


	3. Oh NO!

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Percy! Come here!**

**Percy: NO!**

**Me: Percy get your butt over here!**

**Percy: Why?**

**Me: COME HERE!**

**Percy: (comes through the door) What do you want**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Percy: No!**

**Me: Dont make me do this the hard way Percy!**

**Percy: ...**

**Me: Fine! guess I'm going to let your girlfriend fall**

**Percy: What did you do with Annabeth! (spoiler XD oops)**

**Me: Oh nothing she's just was hung over a pit of spiders!**

**Percy: What Why did you do this!**

**Me: If you do the disclaimer for me I wont drop her but if you dont **

**Percy: ALRIGHT SHEESH WOMAN! MarylandAngel doesn't own Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus or anyone in it but she does own Cole, Kayla, Kori and Helena.**

**Me: See you didn't die ( she said as she was releasing Annabeth)**

**Percy: (Percy just glared and when I was finished He soaked (or tried to anyway) me than left)**

**Me: Well BYE!**

* * *

When Percy got done with helping Paul, he went back outside and found Jason in the courtyard waiting for him, Percy went up to him. But unknown to them was Cole was lurking in the bushes. Listening

"What where you thinking?" Jason asked Percy

"Are you talking about when I said I have powers to them?"

"Yea, why did you do that?"

"I like messing with them, I wouldn't tell anyone that im a demigod or that I have powers, and you know that!"

Cole's mouth dropped. He knew they where hiding something, but he never thought he would think they where demigods. He tried to think back to class because they where studying Geek Mythology from last year. His eyes went wide if he remembered that correct that correctly, demigods or so called half-bloods where spawns of gods and goddess! He couldn't take it he went back to listening to Jason and Percy.

"That's true, but Percy you still shouldn't do that if they could see through the mist they will defiantly know your lining." Jason said looking at Percy

"Fine, well I gotta go my mom is probably worried."

"Sure, you've done so many things that would of kill peoples mothers I don't think she will be worried"

Percy just grinned "Well, I still gotta go don't let Paul see you or he will wonder why your there before we even started school, well bye" he just turned and left

Jason just stared at the horizon then got up from where he was siting and looked at the moon then disappeared. Cole came out of the bushes wondering what happened then just went home this was to overwhelming he would tell his friends in the morning.

**NEXT DAY, Monday**

Cole had one period with and it was Greek Mythology. He became partners with Percy so he can learn all he can about Greek Mythology and Percy. That day the teacher gave a assignment, you had to put facts down about the 12 Olympians. They agreed to meet at Percy's house on the weekends to study. At lunch Cole told his friends (Kori, Helena, and Kayla) about what he saw.

"I don't believe you Cole, Percy would never hide things like that from us where his best friends!" Kori said

" Then look at him, (they looked at Percy and his friends at the end of the talking) he looks more happy, he is more open when they are around. They aren't normal!" Cole said to them

" Cole why are you doing this?" Kayla asked

" Their hiding something from us and you know it!"

"You know they haven't seen each other in ... who knows how long, their happy to be with each other, and they could of been friends before we knew them. Have you thought about that Cole have you!?"

Cole looked down "Fine, don't believe me but I still am going to figure this out without you guys or not" he started to eat his lunch

The next few day Cole studied Percy and his other friends carefully.

* * *

He was in English class with Percy, Kori, Helena, Kayla. Mr. Blofis was talking about Greek mythology, some people like me where excited, but Percy just seemed to be distant like he already learned this. We where about 25 minutes in then a bright light engulfed the room. When it died I looked around and found a package on Percy's desk and Percy was muttering something along the lines " Why? Why must this happen to me" then he just slammed his head own on his desk causing anyone who hadn't been looking at him look. They he just toke a note from the top on it then started to read it in his head, but also started to glare at the note.

"Read it out loud!" One of the people in the class. Percy just glared at that student, that shut him up.

"Fine" then he stated to read the note

* * *

**Please read before you kill the author**

**Then next part will come out very soon so I decided to leave it at that! Please ask any ?s I will answer them and please let my stories to known to the world! And I might leave more cliffhangers there fun to make and are easy to make! SO SEE YOU ALL SOON! BLUE COOKIES!**


	4. Chapter 5

Um. . . I'm sorry for this but my file for this was somehow deleted. I don't know how! So it might be awhile before I post again. I'm really sorry for the delay. I'm thinking of adding the first chapter in this part, and to make matters worse I don't have the Percy Jackson books yet so that's also delaying me. I'm really sorry please forgive me. And by the way the Hi was for people to take out their anger. For some reviewers love to do that. I'm really, really sorry please forgive me please!

And thank you for your penitence.

**Love you all!**


	5. I'm so sorry

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this story is crap! I plan to rewrite it to make it better then before! I keep rereading this story to so how make it better, so after a while i decided to rewrite it, don't worry it will have the same plot, friends, but the actions are different. And if your disappointed in me, you have every right to be, I am really sorry but please check out my rewrite it will be so much better, so much better. Again I'm really sorry, but thank you for reading! XD**


End file.
